Le journal très intime de One Piece
by Hachi-san
Summary: Comme le dit le titre. Petite parodie de ce que pourrait être le journal intime de l'équipage du Vogue Merry. J'ai un peu hésité pour le rating à cause du langage, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord dites le moi.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Voila un petit délire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment mais que je n'avais jamais mis sur papier (si l'on peut dire). C'est complètement débile et ça n'a aucun sens, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même (lol). C'est une petite parodie de ce que pourrait donner le journal intime de chacun des persos de la série. L'histoire commence dans le volume un, quand Luffy quitte son village pour devenir pirate.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Le journal très intime de Monkey D Luffy_**

_Jour 1_

Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy et je suis le futur seigneur des pirates ! Yosh ! A peine parti et déjà un tourbillon qui se ramène. J'ai voulu voir s'il restait un peu à bouffer au fond d'un des tonneaux pour ne pas mourir le ventre creux, et je me suis retrouvé coincé dedans ! La honte ! Heureusement j'ai réussi à faire passer ça pour un ingénieux stratagème pour me sortir du tourbillon. Réputation préservée.

PS : J'ai sauvé mon premier innocent et démoli mon premier gros méchant ! La classe !

_Jour 2_

Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy et je suis le futur seigneur des pirates ! Yosh ! Il parait que pour être pirate il faut absolument avoir un équipage. Et merde. On peut jamais faire ce qu'on veut ici. J'ai demandé à Kobby mais il reste accroché à son idée de devenir marine. Aucune reconnaissance celui-là. La prochaine personne que je rencontre je lui propose de la sauver APRES lui avoir fait promettre de rejoindre mon équipage. Il m'a parlé d'un certain Zoro aussi. Il a pas l'air net, peut-être qu'il voudra faire partie de mon équipage.

_Jour 3_

Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy et je suis le futur seigneur des pirates ! Yosh ! Aujourd'hui j'ai mangé à la taverne ! Yatta ! J'ai mangé du porc, du poulet, quelques steaks, du rôti, des onigiris, de la soupe de poisson et des côtelettes ! C'était super bon ! Ça fait un bout de temps que j'avais pas aussi bien mangé. Faudra que je pense à récupérer un cuisinier un de ces quatre ….

PS : J'ai rencontré le fameux Zoro aujourd'hui. Il craint un max question fringues. Et il n'a pas l'air de savoir cuisiner. Mais bon je le prend quand même, j'aimerai me débarrasser au plus vite de cette histoire d'équipage.

_Jour 4_

Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy et je suis le futur seigneur des pirates ! Yosh ! Ça y est Zoro a intégré l'équipage. Cette fois-ci j'ai pensé à lui faire promettre de rejoindre mon équipage AVANT de le tirer des emmerdes. Finalement ses fringues ne sont pas si ridicules, il y a pire. Quand il a enlevé son bandana j'ai vu que ses cheveux étaient VERTS. Comme la pelouse ! Je me demande s'il se vexerait si je lui demandais de garder son bandana. Ah oui, Kobby est parti aussi.

PS : Zoro a battu le gros méchant tyran à ma place ! Il a à peine intégré l'équipage et il se prend déjà pour le héros lui. J'ai du me contenter du fils à papa neuneu. M'en fiche, je me vengerai.

_Jour 5_

Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy et je suis le futur seigneur des pirates ! Yosh ! Zoro s'est plaint du fait que je ne savais pas naviguer. À peine arrivé et il commence déjà à me prendre le chou lui. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer qu'en temps que capitaine mon rôle se résumait à donner des ordres et démolir le gros méchant, mais il n'a pas paru très convaincu. Je le soupçonne de vouloir tuer les gros méchants à ma place. Il parait qu'il faut que je recrute un navigateur maintenant. Je commence à en avoir plus que marre de cette histoire d'équipage.

_Jour 6_

Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy et je suis le futur seigneur des pirates ! Yosh ! Aujourd'hui Zoro m'a demandé où je comptais aller, et comme j'avais envie de rigoler un peu je lui ai dit que je voulais aller sur la route de tous les périls. Mais c'est que ce con m'a pris au sérieux, et il avait l'air super motivé en plus ! Alors maintenant si j'y vais pas je risque de passer pour un blaireau. Fait chier.

**_Le journal très intime de Roronoa Zoro_**

_Jour 2_

Huit jours que je suis ficelé à ce fichu poteau. Ce sale fils à papa d'Hermep a profité du fait que je sois bourré pour me faire faire des paris stupides. En plus ce salaud a osé me piquer mes sabres pendant que j'étais parti vomir dans les toilettes. C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de faire la fête avec ces foutus marines. Même si l'accès à la buvette est gratuit. Quoique …

PS : Toujours pas trouvé ni battu Œil de faucon aujourd'hui. Et c'est parti pour durer un bon moment encore.

_Jour 3_

Aujourd'hui un gamin en short, qui portait des sandales et un chapeau de paille s'est avancé vers moi et m'a proposé de rejoindre son équipage, mais seulement si je n'étais pas un mauvais garçon. Faut vraiment qu'on me détache et que je mange quelque chose. Mes hallucinations deviennent de plus en plus inquiétantes.

PS : Toujours pas trouvé ni battu Œil de faucon aujourd'hui.

_Jour 4_

J'ai encore pensé à Kuina. Plutôt gênant quand on est ficelé à un poteau et qu'on ne peut pas se moucher. J'ai du passer mon temps à renifler pour ne pas que ça se remarque jusqu'à ce que ce foutu gosse au chapeau de paille (qui n'était pas une hallucination finalement) se décide enfin à me détacher pour que je puisse attraper mon mouchoir.

Ce satané gnome a osé me faire du chantage pour que je rejoigne son foutu équipage. À moi ! Le grand Roronoa Zoro ! Pour la peine j'ai battu le gros méchant tyran à sa place. Il a fait une de ces têtes, c'était trop drôle. Enfin bon, j'ai quand même accepté de venir avec lui, j'avais besoin qu'il me détache pour attraper ce foutu mouchoir. Et puis je me suis dit que s'il se prétendait pirate il devait savoir naviguer, et je commence à en avoir marre de tourner en rond.

Si je me ramène une fois de plus à mon village natal en me croyant à l'entrée de la route de tous les périls, j'ai bien peur que ma réputation n'en pâtisse. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir entendu mon maître rigoler derrière mon dos, la dernière fois.

PS : Toujours pas trouvé ni battu Œil de faucon aujourd'hui.

_Jour 5_

Finalement cet abruti n'est même pas fichu de savoir naviguer. Apparemment il compte aussi se battre contre tous les gros méchants et ne me laisser que les sous-fifres. Je commence sérieusement à me demander ce que je fous là. Je sens que je me suis encore fait rouler. Je me demande si les pirates ont des sanctions prévues pour les ruptures de contrat.

PS : Toujours pas trouvé ni battu Œil de faucon aujourd'hui.

_Jour 6_

J'ai finalement pensé à demander à cet abruti de Luffy où il comptait aller comme ça. Il m'a répondu qu'il se dirigeait vers la route de tous les périls. J'y crois pas … je savais qu'il était con mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point là. Mais bon j'ai fait semblant d'être aussi enthousiaste que lui, histoire de ne pas passer pour un trouillard. Mais je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en aller maintenant. Il risque de penser que je m'enfuis. Et le grand Roronoa Zoro ne fuit jamais.

PS : Toujours pas trouvé ni battu Œil de faucon aujourd'hui.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? (se cache derrière Pipo pour éviter les éventuels lancés de tomates pourries). Une petite review quand même ? 


	2. Chapter 2

Miracle, voici enfin le chapitre deux ! Chapitre consacré principalement à Nami …

Tout d'abord, une petite réponse aux reviews s'impose :

Zoro-kun et EyPi : Vous avez aimé le coup du mouchoir, alors j'ai pensé à vous pour ce chapitre. C'est qu'il est mignon quand il est sentimental notre petit sabreur …

Bv et Subakun-sensei : Effectivement je me suis inspiré d'une fic que j'avais lu il y a quelques années sur le seigneur des anneaux … je voulais la citer au début du chapitre mais je ne me rappelle plus de son nom ni de celui de l'auteur … si quelqu'un s'en souvient, ça serait gentil de me le rappeler.

Kimcam et Karibu4 : Merci pour vos encouragements

Kalim : Désolé pas beaucoup de Zoro pour ce chapitre. Je me rattrape au prochain promis

Néant : Ce que les personnages pensent réellement ? J'espère que ce n'est pas ça mais seulement un délire de mon cerveau dérangé sinon je ne verrai jamais plus One Piece du même œil … rire

Voila c'est tout sinon j'ai fait une petite mise à jour de mes fic dans mon profil …

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Le journal très intime de Nami**_

_Jour 6_

Je me suis encore fait un bon petit magot en détroussant des pirates. Enfin je vais encore devoir tout donner à cet abruti d'Arlong. Tout ça parce que ma sœur m'a poursuivie dans le village avec un couteau jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de faire ce foutu marché avec lui. Elle est terrible. En plus elle me rackette de plus de la moitié de ce que je gagne … je ne vais jamais y arriver. Faudrait que je tombe sur un type qui aurait le complexe du super héros, histoire qu'il me débarrasse de ce tyran. Et d'Arlong aussi, pendant qu'on y est.

_Jour 7 _

J'ai rencontré un nabot avec deux de QI aujourd'hui. Je lui ai fait croire que je voulais qu'on s'associe pour me laisser le temps de l'arnaquer en beauté (il a peut être un look de clodo comme ça mais j'ai remarqué qu'il planquait un billet pour la finale de Quidditch dans son chapeau). Mais cet idiot s'est emballé tout seul et il veut que je fasse partie de son équipage maintenant. Je lui ai dit que je détestais les pirates histoire de me débarrasser de lui mais ça n'a pas marché. Va falloir que je trouve une autre solution. Moi mon idole c'est Baggy, je veux absolument intégrer son équipage ! Pas de temps à perdre avec ce nabot au chapeau de paille !

_Jour 8 _

J'avais trouvé un super plan pour me débarrasser du gnome et en même temps rentrer dans l'équipage de mon idole, Baggy-sama. Mais cet abruti de Luffy a tout fichu en l'air. Je m'étais résignée à abandonner le billet dans son chapeau et à le pulvériser avec un boulet de canon, quand je me suis aperçue qu'il m'avait piqué mon super GPS portable avec météo intégré ! Sans ça impossible de prendre la mer, je serais même capable de me paumer dans une piscine. Alors j'ai du empêcher qu'on le pulvérise et j'ai ruiné toutes mes chances avec Baggy. … il me le paiera.

Ps : Je vais peut-être faire partie de l'équipage de Luffy finalement. Il a un sabreur super-mignon ! Un peu con, mais bon, c'est pas ça qu'on lui demande. Mais il a passé son temps à se préoccuper de Luffy et ne m'a pas accordé un seul regard ! Peut-être qu'il est gai. Nojiko m'a toujours dit que les hommes qui portaient des boucles d'oreilles étaient gais.

_Jour 9 _

Le gamin au chapeau de paille a le pire complexe du super héros que j'ai jamais vu. Je vais le garder à portée de main, il me réglera le problème Nojiko et Arlong. De toute façon maintenant Baggy s'est fait rétrécir et n'est plus du tout sexy. Zoro est carrément masochiste. Ça renforce ma théorie. Nojiko m'a toujours dit que les types masochistes étaient gais. Mais je n'abandonne pas. Peut-être qu'il serait intéressé par un plan sado-masochiste …

Ps : J'ai réussi à avoir le chapeau de Luffy sous prétexte de le réparer, et j'ai échangé le billet pour la finale contre un faux. Ça lui apprendra à ruiner mes chances avec Baggy.

_**Le journal très intime de Monkey D Luffy**_

_Jour 7_

Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy et je suis le futur seigneur des pirates ! Yosh ! J'ai trouvé une rouquine qui prétend savoir naviguer. Je vais l'embarquer dans l'équipage, ça peut servir. Par contre elle n'arrête pas de regarder mon chapeau, je me demande si elle a repéré le billet pour la finale de Quidditch. C'est que ça m'a coûté cher de le récupérer, ce billet. Il a fallu que je prenne la mer pour quitter mon village parce que Shanks m'en voulait de lui avoir arraché des mains pour lui voler (faut dire aussi que je lui avais arraché le bras en même temps, mais j'y peux rien, j'ai jamais su maîtriser ma force). Mais j'ai la flemme de le changer de cachette. Je pensais que personne se douterait que je pouvais cacher un truc précieux dans ce vieux chapeau moisi.

_Jour 8_

Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy et je suis le futur seigneur des pirates ! Yosh ! Zoro m'a fait le coup du je-te-sauve-la-vie-au-péril-de-la-mienne aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il n'est pas gai. Shanks m'avait parlé d'un escrimeur qui s'habillait comme une tapette. Œil de pigeon ou un truc comme ça. Peut être que tous les escrimeurs sont gais. Si c'est le cas, je suis pas dans la merde moi.

_Jour 9_

Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy et je suis le futur seigneur des pirates ! Yosh ! Ça y est un nouveau gros méchant de battu ! En plus il avait un fruit du démon, et en prime j'ai sauvé un village, aidé un petit vieux et vengé un animal innocent. La claaaaaaaaaaase ! Ça y est, on va pouvoir véritablement prendre la mer, maintenant qu'on a un GPS. Mais je vais devoir garder la rouquine, c'est la seule à savoir s'en servir. Comme je le pensais, Nami convoitait bien le billet dans mon chapeau. Je lui ai donné pour qu'elle le répare, et elle l'a remplacé par un faux. Elle s'est pas aperçu que j'avais déjà mis un faux à la place juste avant de lui passer. Mort de rire.

_**Le journal très intime de Roronoa Zoro**_

_Jour 7 _

Luffy s'est fait attrapé par un oiseau géant et il a disparu. Dommage que je n'ai assez d'argent pour m'acheter une bouteille de champagne.

PS : Toujours pas trouvé ni battu Œil de faucon aujourd'hui.

_Jour 8 _

Fausse joie. Luffy m'a proposé de me filer un GPS si je le tirai d'affaire, alors j'ai accepté. Le problème c'est que j'ai pas réuss… j'ai pas eu envie de me casse la tête à utiliser ce machin, alors je l'ai refilé à la rouquine qui braillait que c'était le sien. Elle n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards bizarres, je crois qu'elle essaie de me draguer. Alors j'ai joué les compagnons fidèles et dévoués de Luffy, pour lui faire croire que j'étais gai. Pas question que cette crétine m'approche à moins de quinze mètres. Mon cœur n'a toujours appartenu, n'appartient et n'appartiendra toujours qu'à Kuina. Non mais. Même si elle elle préférait Haganemaru, le fils du boulanger … tout ça parce que lui il avait les cheveux bruns et pas verts comme les miens …

Ps : Désolé faut que j'aille chercher un mouchoir.

_Jour 9_

On a reprit la mer. Luffy a oublié de prendre le magot qu'on avait pris à Baggy. Nami m'a demandé si j'étais tenté par un plan sado-masochiste. Je sens que la traversée va être longue …

Ps : Vivement que je batte Œil de faucon et que je rentre chez moi.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Une petite review ? Mention spéciale à ceux qui trouve qui est Haganemaru (non il ne vient pas de One Piece) 


End file.
